That girl -Germany x reader
by HakodateOmiko
Summary: The stoic German man has got it bad for you.


For what seemed to be the first time in his life, Ludwig was completely stumped on what to do. The German man always seemed to have an intricately plotted plan or at least some idea on how to proceed when a problem arose however this time he was completely stuck and hadn't a clue in the world on what to do. This was all apparent from his troubled facial expression that did not go unnoticed by his friends, Kiku and Feliciano, whilst they were sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria..

"Vee~ Ludwig, whats-a wrong?" the usually happy-go-lucky Feliciano asked his grumpy looking friend with a concerned look on his face. Kiku could have sworn that at those words a sweat mark appeared above Ludwig's head similar to the ones he'd seen in his animes.

"I'm fine, Feliciano" growled the blonde man attempting to relax his facial expression however the frustration was still clearly evident.

"You don't look very fine, Ludwig-san if you don't mind me saying..." Kiku interjected in his usual calm tone beginning to lower his hand down on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him however pulling it away again warily as if he was afraid of being bitten.

"Kesesese I know vhy he has his panties in a bunch!"

The trio of friends turned to see the albino brother of Ludwig, Gilbert, leaning over the table in his usual confidence stance and a grin plastered on his features. Ludwig really hoped that this was not the day his brother would decide to be omniscient in the matters that regarded his love life.

Sadly, it wasn't his day and his problems were likely due to escalate.

"See zhat girl over zhere?" The self-proclaimed Prussian pointed at a young female that was sitting with a couple of her friends, all of whom were chatting amongst themselves and were appearing to have a great Italian and Japanese both inclined their heads to look at the girl in question whilst Ludwig attempted to bury his head into the cafeteria table to contain his blush.

_.

She was the only girl who could make him feel like this. Feel so hopeless and useless and above all angry at himself.

"You like _, don't you Ludwig?" Feli beamed exchanging excited glances with Gilbert who was already maniacally plotting the way forward and coming up with ridiculous scenarios. His reply was a groan, muffled by the table however a groan nevertheless.

"It's alright to love, Ludwig-san. I do not see the problem with this. _ is a lovely girl. Very intelligent" Kiku assured Ludwig as he raised his head to look at him, his hair disheveled. With a screech, Gilbert pulled out a chair and took a seat beside his brother whilst snickering at his no longer slicked back hair.

"Nah Kiku. Zhe problem is zhat Ludwig is too much of a sissy to go und ask _ out. He's never had a girlfriend." With this remark he received a death glare from his brother who quickly glanced over his shoulder to check that his crush was still there and turned back again. He was no longer glaring and had a nervous expression on his face. One that the others had never seen from the stoic and loud German.

"I am not a sissy. I just...She is vay out of my league, alright? I could ask her out easily but why on earth vould she go out vith me. I am tall und intimidating und she is a sweet und kind girl."

The men were left speechless at Ludwig's sudden outburst and exchanged glances with one another. There was silence amongst the table, the loud hustle and bustle chatter of the surrounding people drowned out by the thoughts of each of them. Gilbert was left frowning at his brothers remark and was thinking of how to reassure his brothers worries whilst still keeping his nonchalant attitude and not ending up seeming too sappy. Kiku was busy thinking of possible scenarios between the blonde and the _ and Feliciano was thinking of what Ludwig could- wait no. He was thinking about pasta again.

"Ludwig you act like you alvays have a stick up your ass" Gilbert stated, seeming dead serious.

"Just vhat I vanted to hear, bruder. Danke."

"Nein, nein. Vhat I meant vas… you act like you alvays have a stick up your ass buuut I mean zhat means you are a very serious guy right und girls might totally dig zhat. Straight und to the point, no beating around the bush. Plus you're blonde und totally ripped, as long you can relax a bit I'm sure everything vill be fine und you vill easily be able to vin her over."

"You're totally ripped Ludwig! Who doesn't love that. Oh and plus girls love accents" Feli added giving him a wink.

"There is nothing to lose, you will never know if you don't try" Kiku added giving his friend an all knowing look.

"I...I really appreciate it guys. I suppose I have to man up and just do it, ja?" Ludwig said with a sigh as he stood from his seat and ran his fingers through his hair quickly to get it back into its usual style.

"Zhat's zhe spirit, Vest!"

As _ was leaving the cafeteria, her heavy bag in toll, Ludwig followed walked quickly in an attempt to catch up with her. Once outside, he was finally close enough to shyly poke her in the back to get her attention. _ turned around and looked up at him with a happy smile and gave him a nod encouraging him to tell her what he needed.

"Vould you like to go out vith me?"

This bold question seemed to have catched the girl completely off guard as she brought her hands up to cover her face that was completely burning red. The silence worried Ludwig however he stood his ground eagerly awaiting a reply from her. Slowly lowering her hands again, she beamed at him.

"O-of course!"


End file.
